If The Van's A Rockin'
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Prompt: Skye and Jemma have some sort of date in the van.


Skye knew that Jemma wished that they had more chances for proper dates. The few times they had managed to get away from the team and be alone they were always interrupted and it never felt right. The most time they had free was at night and that was spent sleeping since they didn't know if the next night they would be able to sleep.

Now she was currently going through the files on her computer about her parents or well mostly her and the people who died protecting her. She wished she could thank them. She got the idea of what to do next from a youtube video she was watching for no other reason than to stop the silence. She closed the laptop and went straight to the lab where Jemma and Fitz were yelling over the whole monkey thing again. If it wasn't for the fact that every night Jemma was in bed in her arms Skye would swear they were an old married couple. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked stepping into the lab just in time to hear Jemma threaten to put a dead cat next to Fitz's lunch for the rest of his life if he didn't shut up about the damn monkey.

"Not at all." She answered in that beautiful accent of hers. "Is everything okay?" She wrapped an arm around Skye's waist out of habit, it was like if she didn't have some physical contact with Skye then she could leave or be dead in a ditch somewhere and she didn't want that to happen.

"Everything is fine. I just missed your pretty face. Oh, I also wanted to ask you if you are free this evening at seven for a proper date…a semi proper date."

"I am free at seven if you are." Jemma smiling giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up. Your bed?"

"I'll be there."

"See you then."

…

That night at six fifty eight Skye knocking on the door/wall. "Hello Jemma, I am here to pick you up for our date." Skye even dressed up, well as dressed as she could she was wearing one of Jemma's dress shirts and a skirt also from Jemma.

"You look very beautiful in my clothes." Jemma smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yup, I can't wait for you to see where I'm taking you." Skye grinned as she led Jemma downstairs to the loading bay and lead her to her van opening the side door. "After you."

"We're having a date in your van?"

"Until we land we are having a date in my van." Skye nodded. "I have candles, and food and wifi so we can watch a movie. I know how to treat a girl to an awesome date."

"Yes, yes you do." Jemma smiled leaning into Skye so she could cuddle into her while watching the movie.

"Oh, let me go get the food." Skye grinned hitting play on her laptop so romantic music started to play. She returned a few minutes later with a silver platter. "I know, I was surprised we has this too, it was under the bar." She played the food on the small makeshift table before Jemma.

"Wow you really did go all out for this date."

"We haven't had a chance for a proper one until we land and have some time off."

"I'm fine with that. You keep forgetting I joined S.H.I.E.L.D willingly unlike you." Jemma removed the top for the platter and laughed at the sight. "Pizza pops?"

"It was all we had."

"It's okay. I love them." They ate in a comfortable silence their feet or hands brushing against the others throughout the meal. Afterwards they were curled up on the side watching a movie.

"This really is a nice date. We should just come here all the time. No one would think to look for us here."

"It's what I do. Only you seem to think to look for me here. It's fun when I hear Ward bitching groaning about not being able to find me."

"Fitz catches you sitting in Lola sometimes."

"I've caught Coulson kissing Lola…."

"Well, let's not judge." Jemma laughed. Soon the movie was forgotten when Jemma started to straddle Skye's waist leaning down, pinning her arms to the floor of the van and sucking on her neck leaving small love bites as she went. She let go of her arms to pull the shirt apart and off causing the buttons to go flying.

"This is your shirt." Skye reminded her since usually Jemma never cared if she ruined her clothes.

"Don't care, I'll give you another one." She replied between kisses to each breasts.

Soon hands started to wander and the van was rocking back and forth with the moments of the women's moments.

Ward was trying to find Skye for a mission. He had checked everywhere and asked everyone but no one had seen her, except for Fitz but he was busy trying to improve the Night Night gun.

When Ward left the lab he noticed the van was moving. It was slightly but he noticed it. He thought Skye had stopped hiding away in her van weeks ago.

He walked up to the van and pulled the door open. "Time for work Skye!" He announced while Jemma and Skye yelled at him to close the door.

"Dude if the van's a rockin' don't come a knockin'!" Skye yelled at him until he left. "I'm getting a new bumper sticker for that."

"No you're not. That's trashy." Jemma said before going back to her place between Skye's legs.


End file.
